L'attente
by Juwpy
Summary: Naruto a seulement 8 ans et ses parents meurt. Que va t'il devenir? sasunaru


**Sous une tempête de floncons déchainés.**

-Naruto chéris?

Le concerné retourna la tête, intrigué de savoir ce que sa mère allait lui dire.

-Oui maman?

La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur rouge orangé pris la taille de son mari qui ressemblait trait pour trait a son fils.

-Aujourd'hui, ton père et moi allons voir un film.

Naruto les regarda, triste de ne pouvoir venir avec eux.

Le Yondaime prit la parole en lui souriant.

-Ne tinquiète pas, ont va revenir vers 5 heure O.K? ca ne prendra que 2 heures.

Le jeune garcons de 8 ans lui grimaca mais souria a sa mère.

Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras en lui donnant pleins de noms affectueux.

*Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui recoit une grimace comme réponse? T-T* pensa Minato.

-Bon, alors vite! il faut y aller avant d'être en retard pour le début.

Kushina lacha Naruto pour se diriger avec le Yondaime vers la porte d'entrer.

-Bye bye Mon choux-fleur!

-Nous t'aimons mon brocolis! Dit Minato en pouffant de rire.

-MAIEUUH! arrêter de me donner ces noms affreux! .

Le couple ria de bon coeur avant de partir à leurs sortie.

Cétait la première fois que Naruto restait seul chez lui pendant autant de temps, il en profita donc pour sortir des chips et écouter la TV en boxer. Le blond s'endormit vite sur le divant, fatigué d'écouter dragon ball.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il se réveilla doucement en s'étirant le plus qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, ca fait mal de s'endormir dans une position assise! Avec sa jeune voix, il appela ses parents mais aucune. Naruto regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 9 heure du soir, il prit peur.

-Maman, papa! oû êtes-vous?

Il courut vers l'entrer pour savoir si leurs manteaux étaient là mais rien, ils n'y étaient pas.

-Ca fait 4 heures qu'ils sont supposé être revenu...ce n'est pas normal!

Le blond décida de patienter en retournant sur le divant. Surement allaient-ils revenir plus tard.

Ne pouvant fermer l'oeil, il rongait ses ongles tellement il s'inquiètait tout en fixant la porte et la fenêtre oû il pouvait percevoir de gros floncons de neige tomber lentement, comme dans les plus beau rêve. Mais naruto sombrait plutôt dans un cauchemard, celui de peut-être perdre ses parents.

Il s'endormit en se rappelant des paroles de son père avant de partir.

''Ne tinquiète pas, nous reviendrons.''

Le soleil pénetra entre les stores de sa chambre pour ensuite venir se promenner sur le visage angelique du jeune garcons dont les yeux s'ouvrirent. Les yeux brumé par la fatigue, il crut appercevoir une silouette mais ne pouvait pas la reconnaitre.

-hmf...maman?

-...pas vraiment.

Cette voix lui était inconnu, Naruto sursauta en tombant du lit.

-AAH!! MAIS QUI ÊTES-VOUS? NE ME FAITE PAS DE MAL!

-haw...mes oreilles bons sang! fit l'inconnu en mettant ses mains dessus.

-répond!

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et ont m'a envoyé pour te dire quelque chose... *le jeune homme fut coupé par Naruto.

-Accouche!!!

-ey, j'allais te le dire tu sais!

Le blond regarda attentivement le garcons qui avait surement le même âge que lui. Physiquement, il était tout le contraire de celui-ci. Cheveux noir, yeux de même couleur, la peau très pâle à s'en demander s'il était vraiment vivant et du linge sombre.

-Alors va s'y!

Le brun prit une grande respiration avant de lui dire d'un coup.

-Hier soir, tes parents sont mort d'un accident. J'étais juste a côté alors j'ai tout vu et c'est pour ca que je suis...

Celui-ci arrêta de parler voyant que Naruto l'avait quitter juste après ''mort''

Son regard se faisait vite et incompréensif, soudainement, ses yeux bleu azur devenèrent humides. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur sa joue. Sasuke le fixait sans rien faire, il savait ce que ca faisait de perdre sa famille. L'uchiwa se décida donc à le serrer contre lui, il ne put résister bien longtemps à cette figure abattu.

-c'est...une blague...non?

Le silence du brun fut sa seul réponse. C'est la qu'il comprit qu'il ne reverrai plus jamais le sourire si encourageant de son père, qu'il ne pourrai plus entendre la merveilleuse voix de sa mère lui dire bon matin, plus de surnom affreux, plus...rien. C'est comme si ont lui avait arraché le coeur, non, c'était bien pire que ca. Le blond se serra plus contre Sasuke qui enfouit sa tête dans le coup de celui-ci.

Tout ses membres tremblaient, il n'osait plus parler ni bouger, il vivait mais en étant mort.

Sa joie de vivre avait completement disparut en quelque secondes. Ce garcons auparavant si expressif et enjoué était maintenant noircit par la mort de ses parents.


End file.
